50-50
by Gadis Peternakan
Summary: Ini adalah kisah antara dua anak manusia. Di mana yang pertama mempunyai bakat namun tidak memiliki cita-cita, sementara yang kedua tidak terlalu berbakat namun cita-citanya setinggi langit. Keduanya saling melengkapi; mengisi kekosongan masing-masing. Hingga akhirnya salah satu diputuskan (bukan memutuskan) untuk memisahkan diri.


Ini adalah kisah antara dua anak manusia. Di mana yang pertama mempunyai bakat namun tidak memiliki cita-cita, sementara yang kedua tidak terlalu berbakat namun cita-citanya setinggi langit. Keduanya saling melengkapi; mengisi kekosongan masing-masing. Hingga akhirnya salah satu diputuskan (bukan memutuskan) untuk memisahkan diri.

_._

_._

_**50/50**_

A collaboration between **Mochiyo-sama **and **Shana Nakazawa**

**Disclaimer: Free! Iwatobi Swim Club © Kyoto Animation. High Speed! © Kouji Ouji. **Tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang diambil dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini selain kepuasan pribadi.

Judul diambil dari sebuah film berjudul **50/50** karya sutradara **Jonathan Levine **& penulis naskah **Will Reiser**

**Warning: BL. **OOC. Alternate Reality. Chara death. Angst.

.

.

.

Haruka termenung.

Suara tangisan Gou yang menjadi latar belakang tidak dihiraukannya, tidak juga suara cempreng Nagisa yang meminta kepastian ataupun Makoto yang menenangkannya. Haruka seketika menjadi tuli akan sekitar, pengecualian untuk suara alat pendeteksi detak jantung—elektrokardiograf—yang entah kenapa bergema keras di telinganya.

"Maafkan aku, _hiks_, Haruka-_senpai_. Se-seharusnya aku memberitahumu dari dulu, _hiks_."

Kenapa meminta maaf, Kou? Apa yang harus dimaafkan?

Haru tidak mengerti. Rasa-rasanya terakhir kali mereka bertemu dia masih begitu sehat. Seminggu yang lalu mereka masih berenang bersama, berlomba—bertarung untuk menunjukkan siapa yang lebih tangkas dalam berenang. Rasa-rasanya kemarin ia masih melihat deretan gigi hiu terpampang dan kilauan air yang menetes dari rambut keunguan di depannya.

Lalu kenapa … orang yang sama sekarang terlihat sedang terkulai lemas di UGD?

_._

_._

_._

"_Kou?" Haru memanggil dengan nada datar. "Mana Rin? Kenapa kau di sini?"_

_Harusnya hari ini, jam ini, detik ini, yang berdiri di depannya adalah Matsuoka Rin, bukan Matsuoka Gou. Mereka berjanji akan berenang bersama hari ini. Tetapi kenapa yang muncul malah orang lain?_

"Se-senpai_." Dia menangis. Haruka tidak mengerti kenapa dia langsung menangis. "_Onii-chan_—"_

_Haruka berlari; meninggalkan Gou yang berteriak memanggil namanya, meninggalkan tas jinjing berisi perlengkapan renang yang ia bawa. Haruka tidak peduli, isi kepalanya hanyalah Rin, Rin, dan Matsuoka Rin._

_._

_._

_._

"Aku terkena kanker."

Haruka tidak terkejut, tentu. Gou memberitahunya terlebih dahulu.

"Sejak kapan?"

"Satu tahun yang lalu … kurasa?"

_Berarti semenjak kau kembali ke Jepang, dong_.

"Hahaha, apa kau takut, Haru?"

"Kenapa aku harus takut?" Haruka bertanya balik.

"Karena aku berenang bersamamu, duh," Rin membalas sambil memain-mainkan apel pemberian Makoto, "kau tidak takut kalau misalkan aku tidak sengaja menularkan penyakitku?"

"Kanker tidak menular lewat air, Rin," terang Haru. Tangannya merampas apel dari tangan Rin, lalu mengambil piring dan memotong-motongnya menjadi kelinci kecil.

"Hahaha, benar juga ya." Rin tertawa garing. Tapi Haru tahu, itu hanyalah tawa terpaksa. Haruka juga tahu, kalau Rin sekarang ketakutan setengah mati.

Haru sebenarnya ingin bertanya lebih mengenai penyakit rivalnya, tetapi ia tak sampai hati. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk tidak memuaskan rasa penasarannya itu.

"Lalu … bagaimana?" Haru bertanya. Wajahnya masih datar seperti papan, meski hatinya was-was setengah mati karenanya.

"Tenang Haru, bulan depan aku akan operasi. Mumpung belum begitu parah," hibur Rin sambil sesekali menyomot kelinci apel hasil mahakarya Nanase Haruka. "Setelah itu aku akan sembuh total, dan kita bisa berlomba renang lagi. Oke?"

Rin menampilkan deretan gigi hiunya. Haru membalasnya dengan sebuah senyum tipis. Entah kenapa Haru merasa perlahan-lahan Rin kembali menjadi dirinya di masa lalu.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan mengunjungimu setiap hari, sampai kau dioperasi."

"Hahaha, kau yakin? Aku tak mau kau dimarahi Makoto. Tapi, terima kasih ya."

.

.

.

Meski berjanji akan berkunjung setiap hari, tetapi nyatanya Haru baru kembali dua minggu kemudian.

Haruka berlari mengelilingi rumah sakit Samezuka. Rin tidak ada di ruangannya. Rin juga tidak sedang menjalani terapi-terapi apapun (setelah bertanya pada suster di tempat administrasi). Ia bingung harus mencari kemana. Rin tidak mungkin kabur, 'kan?

Haru lalu memutuskan untuk menggantungkan harapannya pada sebuah barang elektronik bernama ponsel. Meski ponsel dilarang di rumah sakit, namun tak ada salahnya untuk mencoba.

'_Rin, kamu dimana?' —Haru._

'_Taman. Depan pohon sakura. Aku pakai selimut motif hiu.' —Rin._

Tak butuh lama untuk menemukan Rin, karena di rumah sakit ini hanya ada satu pohon sakura dan hanya ada satu orang yang duduk di depannya, dan orang itu benar-benar memakai selimut bermotif hiu.

(Haru sebenarnya ingin tertawa, tapi ia teringat kalau sebenarnya ia masih tidur memakai selimut bermotif lumba-lumba hasil tukaran kado bertahun-tahun yang lalu).

"Rin?" Haru memutuskan untuk memanggil orang yang membelakanginya—memastikan saja. Siapa tahu salah orang.

"Hai, Haru!" sapa Rin, masih dengan deretan gigi hiu terpampang disana, "kau datang juga akhirnya."

"Maaf." Hanya itu meluncur dari bibirnya. Memangnya apa yang bisa ia ucapkan setelah memberi harapan palsu selama empat belas hari?

"Santai saja. Aku tahu kau sibuk. Kita 'kan sama-sama kelas tiga," seru Rin. Sekilas Haru merasa ada tatapan sendu di kedua mata Rin. Mungkin Rin rindu bersekolah, mungkin Rin rindu berenang, entahlah, ia tidak tahu.

"Kenapa kau di sini?" tanya Haru pelan. Tidakkah ia kedinginan? Ini masih awal musim semi.

"Aku bosan tahu di kamar terus." Rin mengeluh. Mulutnya maju-maju membentuk angka tiga. "Hawanya tidak enak; bau obat banget. Terus satu-satunya yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah menonton TV. Lebih baik aku di luar aja."

"Lagipula, kalau duduk di depan sakura … entah kenapa aku jadi ingat soal kita dulu."

Ah iya, alasannya masuk akal juga.

"_Mengubur sama-sama di bawah pohon sakura."_

"_Romantis ya?"_

Iya, romantis banget.

(Lalu tiba-tiba dada Haru terasa ngilu. Perasaan rindu tiba-tiba buncah di dadanya. Ia rindu. _ .__**RINDU**__._ Rindu berenang bersama-sama seperti waktu dulu).

Ia, Makoto, Nagisa, dan juga Rin.

(Ah Rei, aku tidak melupakanmu kok).

"Tenang, Rin."

Haru ingin menjadi kekuatan Rin. Ingin menjadi orang yang di sampingnya, bukan di seberang. Ia ingin menjadi orang yang berjalan beriringan dengannya, bukan rival.

"Aku yakin kau pasti sembuh."

Nanase Haruka hanya ingin—

"Terkadang aku iri dengan dirimu yang amat optimis, Haru," ujar Rin.

"Maksudnya?" Rin tidak menjawab. Wajahnya menunduk dengan kedua tangan yang memijit dahinya. Haru tahu—dia sangat tahu ekspresi itu. Sama seperti waktu Rin kalah darinya saat SMP dulu. _Rin depresi_.

"Rin …?"

"Apa kau tahu, Haru?" Rin merubah posisinya dengan menghadap Haru empat mata. Rin menatap kedua bola safir Haru dalam-dalam, membuat Haru diam-diam tenggelam di dalamnya. Ditatap Rin selalu membuatnya merasa nyaman, sekaligus malu, tapi ia selalu menikmatinya. "Operasi yang akan kujalani ini, keberhasilannya hanya lima puluh persen?"

_Apa?_

"Sebenarnya aku bisa saja ikut kemoterapi terus," terang Rin, "tapi aku tidak bisa ambil resiko itu akan menjadi semakin parah nantinya. Dokter juga bilang kalau lebih baik aku operasi lebih awal. Tapi tetap saja, Haru, aku takut."

_Tentu saja, Rin. Wajar jika kamu takut—kamu ada di perbatasan antara hidup dan mati. Tapi yang tidak wajar adalah kenapa aku juga ikut merasa takut._

"Aku menyukaimu, Haru."

Haru membelalakkan matanya. Kaget? Tentu.

"Aku ingin mengatakannya sebelum terlambat."

Haruka bergeser mendekati Rin. Ia lalu meremas kedua bahu Rin hingga yang bersangkutan meringis kesakitan. "Ha-Haru?"

"Bo-bodoh."

_Haha. Aku memang bodoh, Haru. Maaf ya._

"A-aku juga! Hiu bodoh!"

_Aku tahu 'kok, Haru. Aku tahu._

"Jadi, kau tidak boleh menyerah, Rin! Kita akan berenang sama-sama lagi!"

_Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi._

"Iya, iya. Aku akan semangat." Rin mengusap kepala Haru, kemudian menempelkan kedua dahi mereka, "Apa boleh buat, aku tidak boleh kalah dari seekor lumba-lumba. Mau dikemanakan harga diriku sebagai hiu?"

Haru tersenyum tipis.

"Makasih ya, Haru."

Kedua bibir plum itu pun menyatu.

Tidakkah ini mudah, _Kami-sama_?

Nanase Haruka hanya ingin—

—Terus bersama Matsuoka Rin.

.

.

.

_Tapi betapa kejamnya takdir. Menghancurkan sebuah harapan bahkan sebelum harapan itu diharapkannya._

.

.

.

Menjelang operasi, keadaan Rin makin mengiris hati. Rin bahkan sudah tak bisa bepergian dengan bebas. Ia harus duduk di kursi roda. Semakin lama, ia semakin lemah hingga untuk pergi ke luar ruangannya saja dibatasi waktunya.

Rin telah menjadi seorang pengamat yang baik. Ia setiap hari menghabiskan waktu dengan mengamati segalanya. Mengamati guguran mahkota bunga _sakura_, mengamati burung-burung yang terbang menembus horizon, mengamati dokter dan suster yang bergantian datang ke ruangannya tiada henti bagai kaset rusak, mengamati pasien baru dan pasien yang diperbolehkan keluar.

Ah, betapa Rin merindukan kebebasan. Ia terkungkung bagai burung dalam sangkar. Rin ingin tertawa. Ironis. Hiu itu seharusnya raja lautan; berenang ke manapun yang ia suka tanpa harus takut oleh ancaman apapun. Tapi lihat. Ia tak bisa melakukan apapun di sini.

Kalau bukan karena Haru, Rin mungkin tak akan sanggup lagi.

"Rin?"

Rin menoleh ke arah pintu. Haru datang lagi hari ini. Ia membawa beberapa tangkai bunga lavender untuk diletakkan di vas.

"Oh, hai, Haru." Rin tersenyum menyambut kedatangan Haru.

Haru mengangguk dan masuk. Ia menaruh bunga di vas dan merangkainya seindah yang ia bisa. Rin menatapnya lekat; matanya selalu mengikuti Haru sejak ia datang.

"Ada apa?" Haru bertanya setelah merasa Rin terus memerhatikannya.

Rin menggeleng dan tersenyum. "Bukan apa-apa," katanya.

Haru duduk di sebuah kursi di sisi tempat tidur Rin. Ia sejak awal bukanlah orang yang pandai merangkai kata. Karena itu ia selalu membiarkan Rin yang bicara pertama. Tetapi hari itu Rin terdiam. Ia hanya tersenyum sambil menatap jendela.

"Kau ingin keluar?" tanya Haru.

Akhirnya Rin mengalihkan pandangannya pada Haru. Senyumnya tampak sedih. "Tentu saja."

Haru tak bicara lagi. Ia takut salah bicara dan membuat keadaan Rin makin parah.

Hening bukan berarti damai. Keheningan terasa makin menyesakkan, tapi kini Haru tak bicara. Rin juga sepertinya tidak berkeinginan untuk bersuara.

Saat hanya suara burung berkicau di luar yang terdengar, Rin terbatuk-batuk. Ia segera mengambil sapu tangan dan menutup mulutnya. Haru bangun dan mendekati Rin, wajahnya menunjukkan kekhawatiran yang kental. Rin mendongak dan tersenyum lemah, seakan ingin menenangkan Haru dan meyakinkannya bahwa ia tidak apa-apa, tapi kemudian ia terbatuk-batuk lagi.

"Rin, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Haru cemas.

"Tenang, Haru, sudah kubilang aku baik-baik saja. Kau ini terlalu cemas." Rin hanya tertawa dan mengibaskan tangan seakan masalahnya tidak penting.

"Kau bohong. Lalu apa darah di sapu tangan itu?" tanya Haru sambil merebut sapu tangan Rin.

Rin masih mempertahankan senyumnya. Haru tidak suka. Rin sedang menyembunyikan perasaannya. "Kau tahu 'kan aku sakit kanker paru-paru. Wajar kalau aku batuk darah," jawabnya dengan nada seperti mengajarkan bahwa satu tambah satu adalah dua.

"Itu tidak wajar, Rin!" bentak Haru. Rin tampak terkejut dengan nada bicara Haru yang naik beberapa oktaf. Ia tidak tahu Haru dapat berbicara seperti itu. Haru berkata lagi, lebih menuntut, "Katakan yang sebenarnya!"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Haru," jawab Rin kalem walau bibirnya sedikit bergetar.

Haru tidak sabar. Ini seperti bukan Rin saja. Haru mencengkeram bahu Rin kuat-kuat, membuat si pemuda hiu mengernyit kesakitan. Ia mendongak menatap Haru untuk protes, tetapi segera ditahan oleh bibir Haru yang menyentuh bibirnya. Tangannya mencengkeram punggung Haru, membuat kaus yang dikenakannya berkerut-kerut.

Rin terkejut sebelum sorot matanya berubah marah. Ia mendorong Haru dengan kasar, memaksa ciuman itu untuk berakhir. Saliva menetes di sudut mulut Rin dengan bercampur sedikit warna kemerahan dari darah. Yang membuat Haru terkejut, Rin menangis.

"Rasanya amis darah, 'kan!? Menjijikkan, 'kan!? Sudah tahu sekarang, 'kan, Haru!? Aku ini hanya orang sakit! Sebentar lagi juga aku mati! Jangan membuatku merasa terikat dengan dunia ini lagi!" seru Rin pada akhirnya. Air matanya mengalir sementara giginya bergemelutuk penuh kemarahan dan kegetiran.

Mata Haru melebar. Oh, jadi begitu. Jadi Rin sudah yakin dan siap mati, dan ia tidak ingin menyesal meninggalkan dunia ini. Karena itulah ia membangun dinding dari orang-orang, agar tidak ada yang tahu isi hatinya dan tak ada yang mencemaskannya.

Haru jadi ingin ikut menangis. Rin putus asa; ia juga. Tetapi Haru tahu menangis hanya akan membuat Rin makin bersalah. Karena itu ia mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat dan berkata dengan suara bergetar menahan tangis, "Jangan menyerah, Rin."

Tetapi Rin tidak berhenti. Perkataan Haru tidak berhasil meyakinkannya. "Itu hanya kata-kata penghiburan belaka, Haru. Aku tidak bodoh. Untuk apa aku hidup kalau hanya merepotkan orang lain? Ini semua karena kanker bodoh ini. Paru-paruku sudah rusak, operasi takkan bisa mengembalikannya. Aku ini hanya menyusahkan. Keberadaanku tidak diinginkan lagi, aku tahu!"

Haru tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru didengarnya. Rin menganggap dirinya tidak berguna? Jangan bercanda! Kalau bukan karena Rin, Haru takkan bisa kembali menempuh jalan yang disukainya; berenang. Kalau bukan karena Rin, ia takkan mengalami hidup seperti sekarang, bersenang-senang bersama teman klub renang.

"Kau tidak menyusahkan orang, Rin. Tidak ada yang beranggapan begitu. Aku membutuhkanmu," ujar Haru lembut. Tangannya terulur ingin mengelus pipi Rin, tapi segera ditepis dengan kasar oleh Rin.

"Kau bohong!" seru Rin sambil menggertakkan gigi.

Haru beranggapan Rin takkan bisa didekati dengan halus. Ia mencengkeram kedua pergelangan tangan Rin, mengunci pergerakannya. Tubuh pesakitan Rin kini menjadi kurus dan lemah, mempermudah Haru untuk mengalahkan Rin yang berontak. Akhirnya setelah beberapa lama Rin menyerah dan diam. Saat itulah Haru mulai berbicara.

"Rin, aku membutuhkanmu. Aku tidak bohong. Tatap mataku! Apa menurutmu aku bohong?" seru Haru. Rin menatapnya dengan getir. Haru melanjutkan, "Tidak pernah ada yang menganggapmu tidak berguna. Kalau kau tidak ada, semuanya tidak terasa sama. Percayalah Rin, kau itu berharga. Kau dengar, 'kan? Akhirnya aku jujur padamu. Kenapa kau tidak bisa memberikan bebanmu itu padaku? Kita tanggung semua ini bersama."

Sorot mata Haru melembut dan ia menautkan jari-jarinya pada jemari Rin. Akhirnya Rin melepaskan diri dalam pelukan Haru. Di dada orang terkasihnya itu Rin menangis lagi, melepaskan segala kefrustrasian, kepenatan, dan kesakitannya. Haru mengelus rambut Rin dan ikut meneteskan air mata.

Pemandangan itu sungguh menyakitkan, namun juga mengharukan. Keduanya tahu bahwa takdir tak dapat diubah. Tapi, jika ini memang saat terakhir salah satunya, mungkin … tidak akan ada penyesalan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Rin."

Kecup pipi kanan.

"Aku _benar-benar _mencintaimu."

Kecup pipi kiri.

"Tolong percayakan bebanmu padaku juga."

Kecup dahi.

"Aku mencintaimu, Rin."

Kecup.

"Makasih … Haru …"

Haru kembali mencium bibir Rin lagi. Syukurlah partnernya telah kembali menemukan gairah hidupnya.

_Yang semangat ya, Rin. Aku akan terus mendukungmu._

.

.

"Oh iya, Rin."

"Apaan?"

"Ingusmu meleber ke mana-mana tuh."

"A-APA SIH? DAN JANGAN MENGUSAP INGUSKU SEPERTI ITU PAKAI SAPU TANGANMU! JIJIK TAHU!"

"Tapi 'kan aku pacarnya Rin—"

"SAMA SAJA JOROK!"

.

.

.

Namun, waktu pergi begitu cepat. Tanpa terasa hari-hari bahagia mereka telah mendekati akhir.

Hari ini Rin dioperasi.

"Haru-_chan_, tu-tunggu! Kau belum memberi tiket keretanya! Haru-_chaaaann_!"

Persetan dengan prosedur tiap ingin keluar stasiun. Masih ada hal yang lebih penting tahu!

"Sudahlah, Nagisa," Makoto menengahi, "maaf ya pak, teman kami ada yang sedang ingin operasi, jadi—"

Haruka sudah tidak peduli. Dia berlari, meninggalkan Makoto dan rekan-rekannya yang lain dibelakang. Lari, lari, dan hanya berlari sekencang yang ia bisa. Berlari laksana angin topan yang menerpa tanah, bak rusa yang dikejar singa, seperti saat ia sedang berenang.

_Rin! Rin! Rin! Rin—_

"RIN!" Haru main dobrak pintu saja, membuat Rin dan suster-suster yang sedang mempersiapkan Rin terlonjak kaget.

Mempersiapkan ya, _ppft, _jangan mikir ambigu kawan. Persiapan buat operasi maksudnya.

"Rin …." Bibir Haru bergetar setengah mati. "Kamu … selingkuh?"

Astaga bocah ini. Rin pengen menenggelamkan diri rasanya.

"Bercanda, Rin, bercanda," Haru terkikik melihat ekspresi Rin yang apa banget. Oh, rupanya Haru ingin mencairkan suasana yang sedikit tegang. Aih, pacar yang baik. "Syukurlah aku belum terlambat."

"Kau nyaris telat tahu!" Rin mencibir, "Lihat! Tinggal sentuhan akhir dan mungkin kita tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi," ucap Rin gamblang sambil memamerkan selang-selang infusnya dengan bangga.

"RIN-_CHAAAAAAAAAANNNNN_!" tanpa diduga-duga Nagisa datang dan menubruk Rin dengan kencang, bahkan hingga membuat tempat tidur beroda itu meluncur ke belakang hingga menubruk tembok, "RIN-_CHAN_, KAMU HARUS SEMANGAT YA! KAMU PASTI BISA! KAMU—"

"Oi, oi, memangnya boleh teriak kayak gitu di rumah sakit?" Rin meringis meratapi kepalanya yang terjeduk. "Diamlah sedikit, Nagisa."

Nagisa melongo.

"O-oi?"

"RIN-_CHAN_ MEMANGGIL NAMA DEPANKU!" Nagisa berteriak kegirangan, lagi. "OEMJI RIN-_CHAN_ KAU TIDAK TAHU BETAPA BAHAGIANYA—"

"Ma-Makoto, singkirkan bocah ini!"

"Sudah dong, Nagisa, nanti Rin sama Haru gak bisa ngobrol banyak loh kalau kau seperti itu," bujuk Makoto _sweatdrop_ sendiri. Temannya yang satu ini memang kelewat kekanak-kanakkan.

"Tapi Mako-_chaaan_~"

"Yang penting kita sudah bertemu Rin, 'kan?" Makoto akhirnya mengangkat tubuh ringan Nagisa dan menggendongnya keluar ruanngan, "Rin, semoga berhasil ya."

Tanpa sadar, Rin menunjukkan senyumannya. Bukan seringaian yang sering ia tampakkan pada kawan-kawan Iwatobi, tetapi sebuah senyuman manis seperti saat mereka SD dahulu, "Makasih, Makoto, Nagisa, dan uh … Rei."

Ketiganya terdiam melihat Rin. Demi apa kenapa mendadak di belakang Rin ada efek bunga-bunga _sparkle _gitu?

.

.

Setelah keadaan sedikit waras, tinggallah Rin dan Haru berdua.

"Rin—"

"Sudahlah, Haru," Rin memotong lebih dulu, "Sudah tidak ada yang perlu dikatakan lagi."

"Tapi Rin—"

"Matsuoka-_san_," panggil seorang suster dari balik pintu, "Mari, kita ke ruang operasi. Saya suntikkan obat bius dulu."

"Rin!"

"Haru, cukup." Kedua alis Rin mengerut, seolah memaksa. Tatapannya menusuk tajam, membuat Haru sedikit ketakutan. Kenapa ia tidak boleh berbicara apa-apa? Bukankah ini kesempatan terakhir mereka?

"Tidak ada yang perlu disampaikan lagi, Haru," terang Rin. Ah matanya, tatapan sendu itu lagi, "Aku ingin berterima kasih padamu. Terima kasih atas selama ini, menjadi temanmu menyenangkan! Tidak pernah aku menyesal telah mengenalmu selama ini."

"Tapi … hanya satu penyesalanku. Kenapa aku tidak mengutarakan perasaan ini dari dulu? Kenapa aku baru bilang sekarang? Kenapa aku selalu menyakitimu?"

"Maafkan aku, Haru …."

_Tidak, Rin. Kau tidak salah. Akulah yang tidak peka._

"Haru …? Kau masih disana?" panggil Rin lirih.

"Iya, Rin … aku disini." Tangis Haru serasa ingin pecah ketika si suster menyuntikkan obat bius itu kepada Rin. Tidak ada kata kembali lagi sekarang. Ini benar-benar saat terakhir mereka.

"Haru … tolong genggam tanganku," ujarnya parau. Rasanya ingin menarik napas saja susah.

"Aku disini, Rin. Selalu." Haru mengecup tangan Rin, lalu mengenggamnya seakan-akan hendak tidak membiarkannya pergi.

"Haru … jangan pergi …."

_Tolong, Haru. Kenapa aku tidak dapat melihat wajahmu dengan jelas lagi?_

"Haru, aku mencintaimu."

_Haru, kau dimana!?_

"Aku juga, Rin! Makanya kau harus kuat!"

_Haru … jangan tinggalkan aku …._

"Aku akan menunggumu, Rin!"

_Haru …_

_Haru …_

_Haru … ka … Nana … se._

Semuanya menjadi gelap di pandangan Rin.

.

.

.

Haru duduk di ruang tunggu. Ia terdiam dengan tidak tenang. Kakinya terus mengetuk-ngetuk lantai rumah sakit dengan irama yang sama. Sudah tiga jam. Apa operasinya belum selesai juga?

"Haru."

Suara Makoto membuat pemuda berambut hitam itu mendongak. Makoto tersenyum lemah sambil mengangsurkan sebuah minuman kaleng.

"Terima kasih," gumam Haru sambil mengangguk. Makoto membuka kaleng minumannya dan duduk di samping Haru.

"Rin pasti selamat. Percayalah padanya, Haru," ujar Makoto.

Haru menatap Makoto. Ia tahu ia harus percaya pada Rin. Bukannya ia tidak percaya pada Rin, tetapi tidak mungkin ia tidak khawatir saat temannya—ah, tidak, orang yang _berharga_ baginya sedang berada di ambang kematian.

"Jangan pasang wajah sedih. Rin bisa merasakannya. Lagipula, kau membuat kami khawatir," kata Makoto lagi.

Kali ini Haru menurut. Ia menarik napas dan menghelanya. Ia harus tenang. Panik takkan membawa hasil. Ia harus percaya pada kekuatan Rin.

Sayangnya Haru tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi di ruang operasi.

.

.

"Dokter, tekanan darah pasien menurut drastis!" seru salah satu suster dengan panik.

"Tidak ada reaksi dari pupil. Napasnya juga mulai berat, dokter," lapor salah satu suster lain yang lebih tua.

Dokter yang menangani Rin bergegas memberikan pertolongan. Ia berusaha tidak panik dan tetap tenang, apalagi ini bukan operasi pertamanya. Dokter uzur itu sudah banyak makan asam garam kehidupan, dan ia tahu betul langkah-langkah yang harus diambil berikutnya.

"Tambah dosis morfin," perintah dokter itu. Salah seorang suster dengan sigap menyuntikkan morfin ke dalam infus Rin.

Tetapi setelah beberapa menit tekanan darah Rin malah terus menurun. Para dokter dan suster melakukan segala yang mereka bisa. Kanker sudah mereka angkat, tetapi saat akan melakukan penutupan, Rin bereaksi tidak sesuai harapan.

_Biiiip …_

Saat para dokter dan suster bekerja mengembalikan kondisi tubuh Rin, terdengar suara statis dari elektrokardiograf. Suara itu merupakan suara paling mengerikan di antara semua suara di ruangan operasi. Suara bahwa kematian telah datang. Garis hijau di layar tampak datar, tak lagi berbukit-bukit seperti tadi.

Dokter utama segera mengambil tindakan. "Lakukan CPR!" perintahnya.

Dokter lain membawa alat CPR dan para suster mundur. Dimulai dengan tekanan yang rendah, dokter itu menekankan alat itu ke dada bidang Rin.

Rin tak bergerak. Garis di elektrokardiograf masih setia mendatar, dan suara dengung statis itu tak jua berhenti.

"Naikkan tekanannya!" perintah dokter utama.

Para dokter telah mencoba berulang kali, tapi Rin tetap bergeming. Matanya terpejam. Tidak ada yang menyadari di tengah kekacauan itu, bahwa terdapat bekas air mata mengalir, permintaan maafnya untuk Haru.

.

.

Dokter utama keluar. Haru, Makoto, Nagisa, Rei dan Gou mengelilinginya.

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaan Rin?" tanya Haru. Dokter itu menatapnya lekat, seakan menilainya. "Bagaimana, dokter?" desak Haru.

Dokter itu menghela napas sambil melepas maskernya. Ia memegang pundak Haru dengan getir. Suaranya lirih namun terdengar jelas saat ia berkata, "Maaf."

Hanya sebuah perkataan maaf, namun itu dapat menjelaskan segalanya. Haru mundur dengan mata yang membesar terkejut. Ia dapat mendengar Gou menangis dan terjatuh, lalu suara getir Nagisa yang berusaha menghiburnya.

"Maksud dokter apa? Ah, aku tahu. Ini lelucon Rin, ya? Lucu sekali, Rin. Sekarang keluarlah! Ayo!" seru Haru sambil tertawa sumbang. Makoto menatapnya dengan khawatir. Dokter di hadapannya mengalihkan pandangan dengan sedih.

"Haru, maaf, ini bukan lelucon. Rin tidak akan tega melakukan ini, kau pasti tahu," hibur Makoto dengan suara yang bergetar. Ia juga sangat sedih dan terpukul, tetapi intuisinya sebagai seorang kakak memaksanya untuk menahan diri dan memerhatikan yang lain, terutama Haru.

"Makoto …," lirih Haru. Ia menatap Makoto dengan putus asa.

"Kami akan membawa tubuhnya. Kalau kalian ingin melihatnya nanti, akan kami siapkan," ujar dokternya sebelum mengundurkan diri dari hadapan mereka semua.

Akhirnya Gou, dengan dipapah Makoto, berjalan menuju ruang jenazah. Rei tampak menenangkan Nagisa yang menangis. Haru sendiri berjalan dengan tatapan kosong. Anehnya, ia tak meneteskan setetes air matapun. Mungkin Haru telah lelah.

"Silakan," suster itu menyilakan kelima remaja itu masuk dan meninggalkan mereka. Ruang jenazah hanya berisi satu tubuh; tubuh Rin yang kini sudah tak bernyawa.

"_Onii-chan_ … _onii-chan_! Aku harus bagaimana? Aku harus bilang apa pada ibu? Jangan tinggalkan aku, _onii-chan_!" seru Gou. Ia berlutut di hadapan tubuh Rin. Air mata gadis itu tak bisa berhenti mengalir. Ia memegangi tangan kakaknya yang telah mendingin, berharap bisa merasakan kembali kehangatan yang dulu selalu kakaknya berikan.

"Kou-_chan_ …," lirih Nagisa. Ia membantu Gou berdiri, membiarkan gadis itu menangis di dadanya.

"Kou, ya. Tumben," sahut Gou. Ia mencoba tersenyum, tapi yang ada ia hanya bisa menangis lagi.

"Haru?" Makoto menoleh ke arah Haru. Pemuda yang dipanggil kini berlutut di hadapan Rin. Haru menggenggam tangan Rin. Dingin dan pucat, pertanda tak ada lagi darah yang mengalir di sana.

"Rin …." Haru mengelus rambut Rin yang terjatuh menutupi wajahnya. Wajah pucat Rin tampak damai. Haru merasakan sedikit kelegaan, walau hatinya masih sangat sakit. Sepertinya Rin tak merasakan kesakitan apapun, menurut yang dijelaskan dokter untuk menghiburnya, terbukti dari senyum tipis di wajah Rin.

"Kau bodoh, Rin," lirih Haru sambil mengeratkan genggamannya, "karena itu kenapa kau yang kena penyakit? Mereka bilang orang bodoh tidak gampang sakit."

Haru bisa membayangkan Rin tertawa sambil merajuk. Haru rindu.

"Aku menangis sekarang ini salahmu, lho. Kau mau kabur, ya?" tanya Haru. Ia memang menangis, tetapi ia juga tertawa. "Kurasa tak ada gunanya juga, ya, menangis dan bicara pada orang yang sudah tak bisa mendengarku lagi?"

"_Tidak, kok."_

"Eh?"

Haru seakan bisa mendengar suara itu di sisinya. Ia seakan bisa mendengar tawa Rin. Lalu Haru tersenyum. Ia tak pernah begitu percaya legenda, tapi ia pernah dengar dari Rin saat kecil, bahwa jika seseorang baru saja mati, arwahnya akan berada di sekitar untuk beberapa waktu, tergantung seberapa besar penyesalan yang tetap menahannya di dunia.

"_Lumba-lumba bodoh sepertimu pasti akan melakukan hal seperti itu."_ Rin tertawa.

"Mungkin," gumam Haru.

Senyum Rin melembut. Tangannya yang transparan menyentuh pipi Haru, dan ia mengecup bibir Haru sambil tersenyum. _"Aku akan selalu melihatmu, kok. Jangan sedih. Bahkan di kehidupan selanjutnya, kita pasti akan bertemu, dan aku akan mencintaimu lagi."_

"Itu janji, lho, ya. Jangan buat janji yang akan kau ingkari," lirih Haru. Walau masih getir, ia dapat tersenyum.

Rin hanya tersenyum. _"Aku tidak akan mengingkarinya, Haru. Karena aku mencintaimu,"_ kata Rin.

"Aku tahu," jawab Haru pendek.

"_Ah, aku harus bergegas. Sampaikan salamku pada semuanya, dan permintaan maafku pada Gou. Dan jangan khawatir, kau takkan menjadi indigo karena melihatku. Ini hanya … aku ingin menemuimu sebelum tidur panjang,"_ kata Rin lagi. Kini Haru bisa melihat garis tubuh Rin yang menipis. Cahaya menembus tubuhnya, membuatnya terlihat bagai malaikat.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Rin. Aku …"

"_Mencintaimu, aku tahu. Aku juga mencintaimu. Sampai jumpa. Oh, sebelum pergi, aku meninggalkan kenang-kenangan di ponselmu."_ Rin tersenyum sebelum benar-benar hilang.

Haru mengernyit dan buru-buru mengambil ponselnya. Terdapat beberapa pesan yang belum dibaca dan panggilan tak terjawab yang masuk _mailbox_-nya. Ia baru saja ingin mengecek _mailbox_ dari Rin saat Makoto memanggilnya, mengatakan bahwa mereka tak bisa berlama-lama. Haru mengangguk dan mereka pergi untuk mempersiapkan pemakaman Rin dan segalanya.

Sebelum keluar, Haru merasa seakan ada tangan hangat yang memeluknya dari belakang, dan saat ia keluar, sensasi itu tak terasa lagi. Ia menoleh dan hanya tersenyum. Rin sudah pergi, dan sepertinya … sudah waktunya bagi Haru untuk merelakannya.

.

.

.

_Biiip._

Halo, Haru? Ini aku, Rin. Aku sudah pernah bilang kalau kemungkinan keberhasilan operasi ini hanya lima puluh persen, 'kan? Karena itu, jika … jika keadaan menjadi menyulitkan dan aku tak mampu bertahan, aku ingin kau mendengar ini.

Aku tahu kau menangis. Aku tidak akan menyuruhmu untuk tidak menangis untukku atau apa. Justru aku senang kalau kau menangis untukku. Romantis sekali, bukan? Ahaha, ini hanya keegoisanku. Tapi aku takkan minta maaf. Menurutku tidak apa-apa bagi orang yang sudah mati untuk bersikap egois.

Aku juga tidak mau minta banyak. Aku takut merepotkanmu, seperti yang selama ini kulakukan. Aku tidak memintamu datang setiap hari membawa bunga mahal. Aku juga tidak memintamu mengingat-ingat setiap kenangan yang kita punya. Tidak, keinginanku tidak serumit itu.

Aku hanya ingin kau tetap mengingatku. Aku takkan membatasi kebebasanmu. Aku tak ingin kau mengacuhkan orang lain karenaku. Sungguh, aku tidak apa-apa. Kau bebas mencari cinta yang lain. Tapi kali ini yang sehat, ya. Aku tidak tega melihatmu menangis lagi, haha.

Kunjungi aku juga sesekali. Tidak usah bawa apa-apa. Sekali setahun juga tidak apa-apa. Yang penting aku ingin melihat wajahmu. Apakah kau sudah tambah tinggi? Apa kau sudah makin dewasa? Apa kau masih _tsundere_? Haha, bercanda.

Duh, aku banyak omong sekali. Oke, aku akhiri saja di sini. Kalaupun aku benar-benar pergi, aku yakin kita akan bereinkarnasi lagi. Dan di kehidupan-kehidupan kita selanjutnya, kita akan bersama dalam kisah yang semoga tak sesedih kisah kita di kehidupan sekarang.

Baiklah, itu saja. Ingat, ini bukan akhir kisah kita, ini hanya perpisahan sementara. Karena itu aku tak akan mengucapkan selamat tinggal, karena kita takkan berhenti sampai di sini. Sampai jumpa lagi, ya.

_Ayah, akhirnya aku akan menyusulmu._

…

Untuk yang terakhir kalinya,

Haru …

Aku mencintaimu.

* * *

—**End.**

* * *

**A/N:**

Hai, semua~ Gadis Peternakan di sini~

…

Apa? Siapa, lo bilang!? Err, daripada insiden di profil kami terulang lagi, langsung baca saja profil kami. /wink/ (halah bilang aja promosi)

Salam kenal semua ya, guys dan gays! /HEH

Kami Shana dan Mochiyo, dua author coretgelandangancoret ketjeh yang mau menjajah Free!dom bagaikan Belanda menjajah Indonesia dengan kenistaannya. Muahahahah! /diusir

Gak ada yang penting di sini, kecuali satu info penting! Untuk adegan operasi, baik Shana maupun Mochiyo gak ada yang berpengalaman dalam dunia medis. Itu cuma adegan ngasal yang dikutip dari film tanpa diketahui kebenarannya, karena kedua author males nyari referensi LOL

Intinya itu aja sih. Ada yang mau ditanyain lagi? Kirim pulsa ke nomer ini—SALAH! Maksudnya _review_ saja. _Review_ sangat diharapkan. Oke, terima kasih sudah membaca dan sampai jumpa lagi~


End file.
